<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PREMIERE CHASSE by LaMol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362294">PREMIERE CHASSE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMol/pseuds/LaMol'>LaMol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHASSEUR [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMol/pseuds/LaMol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Progressivement, Dr H. se familiarise avec sa nouvelle communauté. Daryl est chargé de son évaluation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHASSEUR [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'installation de Dr H. à Alexandria apporte son lot de changements.</p>
<p>Elle réorganise l'infirmerie, dresse, avec Denise, l'inventaire des médicaments, des fournitures et transmet aux membres des expéditions des listes précises.</p>
<p>Elle va trouver Maggie pour parler culture et plantations.</p>
<p>Les deux femmes ont l'air de s'entendre et bientôt un carré du vaste potager en préparation est consacré à la culture des "simples": les fameuses plantes à vertu médicinale que Dr H. veut cultiver.</p>
<p>Elle décide de former tous les volontaire aux premiers secours: massage cardiaque, réanimation, pose de garrot, et aux moins impressionnables, la suture des plaies.</p>
<p>Chaque matin elle s'astreint à de longues marches, allure rapide, le long des murs.</p>
<p>Elle sait qu'elle doit récupérer en souffle, en endurance, en muscle.</p>
<p>Quelques promeneurs bienveillants tentent de se joindre à elle mais l'accueil n'est pas franchement chaleureux, ils finissent par la laisser seule.</p>
<p>Seul Eugène tente régulièrement sa chance, et Daryl observe depuis la passerelle le jour où, excédée, Dr H. commence à courir.</p>
<p>Par la suite, elle se lève à l'aube et court tous les matins, en jogging et baskets, longeant les murs d'Alexandria pendant trois quart d'heure. <br/>Puis elle rejoint l'infirmerie et commence sa journée.</p>
<p>Un jour elle débarque chez Rick et dépose sur la table devant lui un sac à dos.</p>
<p>Daryl et Carl sont présents.</p>
<p>Elle dit seulement :<br/>- Sac de survie. Obligatoire pour toute sortie hors des murs.</p>
<p>Rick lève les sourcils.</p>
<p>Dr H. croise les bras sur sa poitrine.<br/>- Regarde dedans.</p>
<p>Rick se passe la main dans les cheveux avant d'attraper le sac d'une main et de l'ouvrir.</p>
<p>Il fouille et commence à en sortir des objets un par un, qu'il pose sur la table à côté du sac.<br/>Dr H. fait l'inventaire.<br/>- Lampe-torche, allumettes, pinces, kit de suture, bandages, alcool, corde (au moins trois mètres, mais cinq c'est mieux), deux rations, un couteau supplémentaire, des munitions.<br/>- Ça fait beaucoup de choses pour des sorties qui ne durent parfois que quelques heures.</p>
<p>Rick est sceptique.</p>
<p>- Ça pèse moins de cinq kilos, et il arrive beaucoup de choses en quelques heures.<br/>Le contenu de ce sac m'a permis de survivre pendant presque neuf mois, seule, dans la nature.<br/>C'est juste une chance de plus pour que les choses ne tournent pas plus mal.<br/>Mais ça ne peut marcher que si c'est toi qui l'impose.</p>
<p>Rick la regarde en réfléchissant.</p>
<p>Carl aligne les objets à côté du sac, un sourire aux lèvres.<br/>- P'pa, ça peut marcher !</p>
<p>Rick lui sourit puis regarde Dr H.<br/>- Tu as tort. Ça ne marchera que si c'est <em>toi</em> qui l'impose.<br/>Fais-moi confiance, personne ne s'avisera de désobéir!</p>
<p>Il lance un regard à Daryl, puis à Carl, et tous trois esquissent un petit sourire  devant l'expression de la femme, à la fois satisfaite et soupçonneuse.<br/><em>Bien.</em></p>
<p>↝</p>
<p>Depuis la passerelle de l'entrepôt, Daryl scrute les alentours.<br/>Il sait qu'elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie : elle a demandé à intégrer les tours de garde.</p>
<p>Il balaie des yeux l'enceinte avant de la repérer - fouillis de boucles brunes - au poste ouest.</p>
<p>Un moment plus tard il commence à gravir l'échelle vers la plateforme.<br/>Elle tourne un instant la tête vers lui, le fusil dans les bras, avant de reprendre sa veille.<br/>- Chasseur.<br/>Elle le salue sans le regarder.<br/>Il grogne une réponse.</p>
<p>Arrivé à sa hauteur, il prend le temps d'inspecter les environs.<br/>Le silence est presque complet. Un moment rare.</p>
<p>Elle respire calmement, profondément, son nez légèrement levé, les yeux plissés.</p>
<p>Il regarde devant lui et lâche :<br/>- Tu veux aller dehors? <br/>Elle tourne la tête vers lui, surprise.<br/><em>Bien.</em><br/>- Tu veux aller chasser? <br/>Il baisse les yeux vers elle, la scrute à travers les mèches qui pendent sur son visage.</p>
<p>Elle laisse échapper dans un soupir :<br/>- Oui!<br/>Il hoche la tête.<br/>Contrariée, elle enchaîne soudain :<br/>- J'ai encore une heure de garde!<br/>Il regarde son visage soucieux, ses sourcils froncés - avec l'espace de peau nue du à la cicatrice - son regard suspicieux accroché au sien.<br/>- Ok. Dans une heure, à l'armurerie.</p>
<p>Elle hoche la tête, et reprend sa garde.</p>
<p>Daryl lui jette un dernier regard en coin, et reprend l'échelle pour quitter la plateforme.</p>
<p>↝</p>
<p>Une heure plus tard, il arrive à l'armurerie où Dr H. dépose son fusil de garde auprès d'Olivia.</p>
<p>- Comment s'est passée ta garde? demande gaiement cette dernière.<br/>- Bien, répond Dr H. <br/>Sa voix reste froide et impersonnelle.</p>
<p>Un instant décontenancée, Olivia note le retour du fusil et se tourne vers Daryl.</p>
<p>- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Daryl? Elle lui sourit.<br/>Il la regarde et sent son malaise comme à chaque fois qu'il pose ses yeux glacés sur elle.<br/>- On sort chasser.</p>
<p>Sans attendre il attrape le fusil qui a remplacé son arbalète, le silencieux qui va avec et commence à s'équiper.</p>
<p>Il a déjà un couteau dans l'étui à sa ceinture, il prends un glock en plus, le charge et le glisse dans l'étui sur sa jambe droite.</p>
<p>Il regarde Dr H.<br/>- Vas-y.</p>
<p>Ses yeux ne la quittent pas pendant qu'elle choisit un fusil militaire, semi-automatique (son arme de prédilection durant les tests de tirs), et ramasse avec à peine une hésitation le silencieux adéquat.</p>
<p>Elle le visse en examinant les revolvers.</p>
<p>Finalement elle opte pour un .45 qu'elle teste un instant en main.</p>
<p>Et elle a son couteau. <br/><em>Le couteau.</em><br/>On peut trouver bizarre qu'elle utilise la lame qui a servi à la torturer. <br/>Mais Daryl comprend.<br/>Il y trouve une certaine cohérence malsaine.<br/>Il a déjà vécu ce genre de choses.<br/>Et puis elle porte l'étui qu'il lui a donné.</p>
<p>Ils partent pour quelques heures, pas besoin de prendre un sac.</p>
<p>Dr H. plisse les yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle prend le sien.</p>
<p>Ils arrivent devant la porte et l'impatience de la femme est palpable.</p>
<p>Elle n'est sortie que deux fois d'Alexandria depuis quatre semaines.</p>
<p>Il se sentirait certainement aussi impatient de sortir, à sa place.<br/>Sauf que rien ni <em>personne</em> ne peut l'empêcher de sortir.</p>
<p>Il siffle à l'attention de la vigie et pousse le vantail puis la grille, laisse passer Dr H. et attend l'arrivée du garde.</p>
<p>Une fois assuré que la grille est bien fermée, il se tourne vers la route.</p>
<p>Elle laisse le soleil caresser son visage, sa bouche entr'ouverte, les yeux mi-clos.</p>
<p>Il se racle la gorge et elle se tourne immédiatement vers lui. Il lui fait signe de le suivre, et ils quittent la route pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.</p>
<p>↝</p>
<p>C'est le milieu de l'après-midi, le ciel est clair, traversé de quelques nuages.<br/>L'air est chaud.</p>
<p>Rick lui a demandé de l'évaluer, en lui laissant carte blanche.<br/>Ça tombe bien, Daryl est curieux.</p>
<p>Ils marchent l'un derrière l'autre, à un mètre de distance.<br/><em>Toujours un mètre.</em><br/>C'est sa seule règle, il l'a acceptée.<br/>Ça ne le dérange pas.</p>
<p>Le pas de la femme est léger, souple, elle respire calmement, son fusil dans les bras.<br/><em>Bien.</em></p>
<p>Il a besoin de savoir comment elle se comporte en forêt.</p>
<p>Il a besoin d'en savoir plus.</p>
<p>Il sait qu'elle est forte, il sait que c'est une putain de dure à cuire.</p>
<p>Physiquement - il repousse l'image de ses cuisses autour du cou du type avec un frisson involontaire - et psychologiquement : sa maîtrise permanente, dans la douleur, dans ses rapports avec les autres - ou plutôt leur absence - et son sang froid total.<br/>Elle l'a prouvé en rattachant la jambe arrachée de Herb', en amputant la gamine, Jaimie.</p>
<p>Sans parler de la formation accélérée de Denise qui ne sursaute même plus quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur la catastrophe du jour.</p>
<p>Mais aujourd'hui, Daryl veut voir la tueuse de rôdeurs.</p>
<p>Il veut la voir en situation, la voir gérer les morts, sans la mettre en danger.</p>
<p>Il a un mouvement spontané pour vérifier que son arbalète est bien en place avant de réaliser qu'il <em>n'a plus </em>son arbalète.<br/><em>Putain d'enfoiré.</em></p>
<p>Depuis qu'il a trouvé Dr H., Daryl n'est pas reparti en chasse après son voleur de moto.<br/>Il a mieux à faire.<br/>Il ne laisse pas tomber, il sait il <em>sent</em> qu'il n'en a pas fini avec le type.</p>
<p>Il sent aussi que le corps de la femme, derrière lui, est passé en mode surveillance active.</p>
<p>Il se concentre un instant avant d'entendre les grognements. </p>
<p>Ils sont encore loin, une vingtaine de mètres environ.</p>
<p>Elle a déjà mis en joue et s'est baissée.</p>
<p>Elle est grande mais souple.</p>
<p>Daryl l'imite, lui lance un regard, puis s'avance silencieusement dans la direction du bruit.</p>
<p>Elle le suit, attentive aux alentours.</p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivent près des rôdeurs.<br/>Il s'accroupit derrière un bosquet, bientôt rejoint par sa partenaire.</p>
<p>Il l'entend tirer son couteau de son étui :<br/>- Tu veux me voir faire ça au fusil ou au couteau?<br/>Il la toise brièvement avant de désigner le couteau du menton.</p>
<p>Elle repositionne son fusil pour ne pas être gênée, affermit sa prise sur le manche du couteau et s'avance baissée vers les rôdeurs.</p>
<p>Ils sont trois, ils ne l'ont pas encore repérée.<br/>C'est chose faite quand elle enfonce avec fluidité sa lame dans la nuque du premier rôdeur, repousse du bras le corps pour dégager son arme, la tête déjà tournée vers le prochain cadavre.</p>
<p>Elle plante directement la lame dans sa gorge - dirigée vers le haut- sans interrompre son mouvement, repousse d'un coup de pied le troisième rôdeur, retire sa lame du numéro deux, et finit sa trajectoire dans le front du dernier.<br/>Le corps est lourd et Dr H doit accompagner sa chute pour récupérer sa lame.</p>
<p>Il y a quelque chose de coincé et elle tarde à la ressortir.</p>
<p>De nouveaux grognements se rapprochent et la femme s'accroupit près du corps, fouille dans la terre autour d'elle, dégage une pierre et commence à défoncer le crâne là où sa lame est coincée.</p>
<p>Les rôdeurs débarquent. Cette fois il y en cinq.</p>
<p>Daryl se relève et en trois enjambées il se place entre Dr H. et la menace.</p>
<p>Il attrape par le cou le premier rôdeur et lui transperce le front avec son couteau de chasse.<br/>Le deuxième est très près et les trois autres les entourent bientôt.</p>
<p>Pendant qu'il se débarrasse du corps le plus proche, elle réussit à dégager son couteau et se relève vivement, se rapproche de Daryl.</p>
<p>Ils sont dos à dos et tournent légèrement pour replacer leur défense.</p>
<p>Il sent l'énergie de la femme quand elle déplie son bras pour planter sa lame dans le crâne du numéro trois.<br/>Elle la récupère  en poussant du pied le corps, légèrement en appui sur Daryl.</p>
<p>Il enfonce son couteau dans la tempe du numéro quatre, le repousse du bras en ahanant, la femme n'a pas un bon angle pour s'occuper du numéro cinq, mais elle lui brise le genou d'un coup sec du pied, ce qui donne à Daryl les quelques secondes nécessaires pour le cueillir de sa lame sous le menton.</p>
<p>Alors que le dernier corps s'écroule au sol ils reprennent spontanément leur position de défense, dos à dos, le couteau levé, écoutant et surveillant toutes les directions à la fois.</p>
<p>Au bout de trente secondes la poussière et les feuilles soulevées retombent doucement.</p>
<p>La forêt retrouve son calme.</p>
<p>Daryl se tourne vers elle.</p>
<p>- Ça va?<br/>- A toi de me le dire?<br/>Elle le regarde avec un air de défi, le sourcil levé.<br/>Il hoche la tête et souffle.<br/>- Ça fera l'affaire.</p>
<p>Ils essuient leur couteau sur les cadavres, puis Dr H. commence à fouiller les corps.</p>
<p>- A quoi ça sert? Ces paquets merde traînent depuis trop longtemps pour avoir quelque chose d'utile sur eux! <br/>Elle continue à fouiller. <br/>- On peut toujours trouver des trésors … <br/>Ou pas. Pas cette fois.</p>
<p>- On peut rentrer si tu veux. <br/>Elle se retourne et lui lance un regard furieux. <br/>- Quoi? On est venu pour chasser, alors chassons! Hors de question que j'y retourne déjà! <br/>- Ok, ok!</p>
<p>Il lui  fait signe de passer la première et marche derrière elle.</p>
<p>Il remarque la sueur qui colle déjà ses cheveux frisés sur le col de son sweat.<br/>Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû rentrer.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils avancent en silence, à l'affût des bruits de la forêt.</p><p>Une demi-heure plus tard Daryl repère des traces de volatiles et ils remontent la piste.<br/>Cette fois il prend la tête et Dr H. couvre leurs arrières.</p><p>Ils traquent depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand un bruissement d'ailes se fait entendre sur leur droite.</p><p>Ils se figent et s'acroupissent, le souffle suspendu.<br/>Le fusil déjà prêt dans les mains.</p><p>Daryl lui fait un signe et ils se déploient silencieusement vers l'origine du bruit.</p><p>Un mur de buissons touffus et d'épineux les sépare de leurs proies.</p><p>Dr H. est déjà en position, allongée au sol elle a trouvé un espace dans la végétation où glisser son fusil.</p><p>Daryl est beaucoup moins bien placé pour tirer, bien qu'il aperçoive le gibier.<br/>Il en salive presque.</p><p>Une couvée de perdrix, dix ou douze, au moins. <br/>Au milieu d'une petite clairière d'herbe blonde.</p><p>Il tourne la tête vers Dr H. <br/>Totalement concentrée sur sa cible elle s'apprête à tirer mais tourne un œil vers lui.</p><p>Il veut vraiment ces perdrix mais il veut aussi lui laisser sa chance.<br/>Il lui fait un signe discret.</p><p>Elle reprend sa visée, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, presse la gâchette.</p><p>Au même moment un craquement de l'autre côté de la clairière fait fuir les volatiles qui s'envolent paniqués dans toutes les directions.</p><p>La balle de la femme se perd au pied de l'oiseau qu'elle visait.</p><p>Deux rôdeurs émergent dans la clairière.</p><p>Daryl est tellement dégoûté qu'il saute par-dessus les épineux, récolte une longue déchirure de la jambe droite de son pantalon, se réceptionne sur un genoux et lance son couteau sur le premier rôdeur.</p><p>L'arme atteint sa cible dans l'œil et le corps s'affale.</p><p>Il attrape son fusil pour s'occuper du second rôdeur, déjà très prés de lui.</p><p>Un souffle effleure sa joue et la tête du cadavre vivant est projetée en arrière.</p><p>Dr H. a fait le tour des épineux pour le rejoindre dans la clairière.</p><p>Daryl lui lance un regard furieux.<br/>Il ne sait pas s'il doit être reconnaissant ou en colère qu'elle ait tiré si près de sa tête.</p><p>Finalement, il montre du menton la direction prise par le gros de la couvée.<br/>Elle acquiesce et il ouvre le chemin au petit trot.</p><p>Ils traversent les bois plus denses en évitant les branches basses qui leur giflent le corps.</p><p>Daryl accélère, il les a repérées.</p><p>Elle le suit, il l'entend souffler.</p><p>Ils débarquent au pied d'un escarpement où la végétation est plus espacée.</p><p>C'est suffisant pour qu'ils aient une vue dégagée sur les perdrix qui filent à la queue-leu-leu entre les bouquets de fougères sèches.</p><p>Ils s'arrêtent et commencent à tirer.<br/>Campés sur leurs jambes, ils savent que la première salve fera s'envoler la couvée.</p><p>Leur premier tir fait mouche et deux perdrix s'effondrent.</p><p>Les autres s'envolent dans un brouhahas d'ailes et de petits cris.</p><p>Daryl réussit à en tirer deux autres en vol, pendant que Dr H. en abat une.</p><p>Ils se précipitent vers leurs proies et les ramassent rapidement.</p><p>Daryl est plutôt satisfait mais ils peuvent faire mieux.</p><p>Elle se relève et glisse les volatiles dans son sac à dos.</p><p>Il regarde la côte au sommet de laquelle se sont envolées les perdrix.</p><p>- On continue?<br/>- Ok.<br/>Elle est essoufflée et en sueur mais ses yeux brillent comme jamais, elle est aussi partante que lui.</p><p>Il tend la main pour qu'elle lui donne le sac.<br/>Puis il lui fait signe d'ouvrir le chemin.<br/>Elle passe son fusil à l'épaule et attaque la montée en s'aidant des troncs.</p><p>Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres la pente devient un peu moins raide.</p><p>Ils sont à mi-chemin du sommet.</p><p>Soudain un bruit de feuilles et de plumes explose au-dessus d'eux et Daryl accélère brusquement, dépasse la femme et court pratiquement jusqu'au sommet.</p><p>Arrivé en haut de la crête il s'arrête et tire plusieurs fois.</p><p>Il en a touché, il en est sûr, mais combien?<br/>Il va falloir descendre dans la combe pour trouver les corps, mais pas par la pente à ses pieds, beaucoup trop raide et dangereuse.</p><p>Dr H. déboule alors à ses côtés, hors de souffle elle s'arrête in extremis au bord de la crête.<br/>S'accroche à un tronc malingre et essaie de retrouver son souffle.</p><p>Il réalise qu'elle est allée bien au-delà du raisonnable pour une première vraie sortie.</p><p>Elle est secouée par un haut le cœur  et son corps est projeté en avant, il la rattrape par le col de son sweat pour éviter qu'elle ne dégringole dans le ravin.<br/>Elle commence à vomir de la bille et tombe à genoux.<br/><em>Merde.</em></p><p>Daryl la tient toujours.<br/>Le col déformé révèle sa nuque brune, et une partie de tatouage noir en haut de chacune de ses épaules.<br/>Il sent la chaleur de sa peau.</p><p>Elle récupère, les mains sur les cuisses, puis glisse au sol pour s'asseoir, les jambes le long de la pente.</p><p>Il lâche son col, vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de menaces alentour, et s'assoit pas très loin d'elle.</p><p>- Je vais finir par croire que ça te plait.<br/>Elle est obligée de respirer entre chaque mot.<br/>Il la regarde sans comprendre.<br/>Elle lève la tête, visage rouge et gris de fatigue.<br/>Mais son regard est moqueur.<br/>- Me voir vomir. Assister à mon humiliation.</p><p>Daryl secoue la tête en grognant.<br/>- Peut-être.<br/>Ils se gaussent silencieusement.<br/>- Mais c'est moi qui suis humilié. Je me suis planté, on aurait dû laisser tomber plus tôt et rentrer. Je t'ai trop poussée, j'ai mal fait mon job.</p><p>Elle secoue la tête.<br/>- Ça va, j'en voulais autant que toi.<br/>Elle soupire et crache.</p><p>Il sort la bouteille d'eau du sac et la lui tend.</p><p>- Tu devrais boire avant moi.<br/>Il secoue la tête et insiste en lui tendant la bouteille.<br/>Elle finit par la prendre.</p><p>Elle se rince la bouche et crache. Puis elle boit longuement.</p><p>Daryl la scrute. Elle reprend des couleurs.</p><p>Elle enlève son sweat et s'essuie le visage avec.<br/>Son t-shirt est trempé, de larges auréoles s'étalent sous ses bras, le long de sa colonne.<br/><em>Merde.</em></p><p><em>- </em>Tu les as eues?<br/>- Je crois.<br/>- Et maintenant?</p><p>Il regarde dans le ravin, puis autour d'eux.<br/>- Tu me couvres pendant que je vais les chercher. Je fais le tour, hors de question de descendre par là.</p><p>Il se lève et prend son fusil.<br/>- Et surveille tes arrières.<br/>- Ok.</p><p>Elle prépare son fusil et il disparaît entre les arbres.</p><p>C'est une sensation étrange de laisser à quelqu'un de nouveau la responsabilité de le couvrir, tandis qu'il parcourt le fond de la combe, écartant les fourrés pour retrouver ses proies.</p><p>Il lève la tête et elle est là-haut, le fusil prêt, elle le suit des yeux, balaie le périmètre autour de lui, puis revient à l'homme.</p><p>Elle l'observe tandis qu'il trouve un premier volatile, puis le second.</p><p>C'est une sensation étrange, ce regard posé sur lui.</p><p>↝</p><p>Ils reviennent lentement à Alexandria.</p><p>Daryl donne deux perdrix à Dr H.<br/>- Vas te reposer, et celles-là sont pour nous, tu l'as bien mérité.</p><p>Il récupère son fusil mais lui fait signe de garder le .45.</p><p>Et il apporte le reste de leur chasse et leurs armes à Olivia.</p><p>Quand il arrive sur la passerelle de l'entrepôt les perdrix sont suspendues à l'un des linteaux de l'avant-toit et Dr H. se lave les mains.</p><p>Elle attrape une bassine et va décrocher une perdrix.</p><p>Elle s'assoit près de la caisse qui leur sert de table, et commence à retrousser ses manches.</p><p>Elle les roule soigneusement et bien serrées jusqu'au-dessus du coude.<br/>C'est un geste qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle soigne quelqu'un.<br/>Une espèce de rituel.</p><p>Et elle commence à plumer l'oiseau.</p><p>Daryl fait un geste du bras.<br/>- Vas te reposer, je m'occupe de ça.<br/>- Pas question, je vais jusqu'au bout, devoir de chasseur.</p><p>Elle jette des poignées de plumes dans la bassine.</p><p>Il décide de s'occuper du feu.</p><p>Ils ont récupéré un barbecue dans un garage.<br/><em>Un putain de barbecue!</em></p><p>Quand le feu est parti, il va remplir une bouteille aux sanitaires et revient sur la terrasse pour boire.</p><p>Dr H. continue d'arracher des poignées de plumes.<br/>- Tu veux en garder?<br/>- Pourquoi faire?<br/>- J'en sais rien pour continuer ta collection…</p><p>Il la regarde sans comprendre.</p><p>- Les deux flèches plantées près de ta porte…<br/>Daryl grogne.<br/>- Ce sont les miennes.<br/>- Les tiennes?<br/>- J'ai une arbalète...j'avais.</p><p>Il baisse la tête et serre les mâchoires.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?</p><p>Il se lève et va décrocher la deuxième perdrix.</p><p>- Un bâtard me l'a volée. Avec ma moto.<br/>Je l'ai aidé, et il s'est foutu de moi.<br/>J'étais sur ses traces le jour où on s'est …rencontré.</p><p>Il s'assoit sur le banc, détourne les yeux et commence à plumer son oiseau.</p><p>- Je vais le retrouver. Un jour.</p><p>- Je sais.</p><p>Ils finissent de plumer les oiseaux puis Daryl les vide et les ouvre pour les faire cuir à plat sur la grille du barbecue.</p><p>Dr H. en profite pour aller chercher des vêtements propres dans sa chambre et s'enfermer dans le sanitaire pour se laver.</p><p>Un quart d'heure plus tard elle ressort en jogging et t-shirt, ses chaussures et ses vêtements sales dans les mains; les pieds nus. <br/><em>Toujours les pieds nus.</em></p><p>Daryl surveille la cuisson, il fume en regardant le paysage.</p><p>Elle rentre dans sa chambre.</p><p>Il l'appelle quand la viande est cuite et elle sort bientôt, enveloppée dans sa stupide robe de chambre playboy.</p><p>Il est sur le point de faire une remarque mais elle a vraiment l'air épuisé et la culpabilité le fait taire.</p><p>Il sort les perdrix du feu et les place dans un plat en fer qu'il dépose sur la caisse.</p><p>Quand la viande a un peu refroidi ils mangent avec les doigts.<br/>Elle ne cache pas son plaisir.<br/>Daryl sourit.<br/><em>Bien.</em></p><p>Il fait nuit et il décide qu'ils ont mérité un verre.</p><p>Il sort sa bouteille de moonshine et les sert.</p><p>Ensuite il lui tend son paquet de cigarettes et ils fument en regardant les premières étoiles au nord.</p><p>C'est lui qui brise le silence contemplatif.<br/>- Tu dis que tu es restée longtemps seule, dehors. Comment c'est arrivé?<br/>Elle tourne la tête vers lui avec un regard grave.<br/>- Tu veux utiliser ton joker, Chasseur?<br/>Il hoche la tête.<br/>- Vraiment?<br/>- Yep, ma'ame.</p><p>Elle prend son temps pour répondre.</p><p>Elle resserre les pans de son peignoir autour d'elle et avale une gorgée d'alcool.</p><p>- Je voulais juste...être seule.<br/>J'avais vécu avec plusieurs groupes, ça c'était mal fini...à chaque fois. Je me sentais tellement...inutile, impuissante.<br/>Je n'en pouvais plus de voir les gens mourir.<br/>C'était trop. J'avais perdu tout espoir, je voulais arrêter de souffrir.<br/>Je voulais juste...mourir. <br/>Alors je suis partie, pour trouver la mort il fallait juste trouver les rôdeurs.<br/>J'ai les ai cherchés pour mourir mais quand je les ai trouvés....j'ai pas réussi...à en finir...je n'arrivais pas....à abandonner, c'était tellement pathétique…</p><p>Elle laisse échapper un soupir douloureux.<br/>Il ne dit rien.</p><p>- J'ai commencé à les chasser, pour en buter le plus possible.<br/>Toujours au couteau.<br/>J'ai dû en buter des dizaines et des dizaines…<br/>Je ne m'approchais jamais des zones d'habitation, je restais dans la forêt.<br/>Je marchais en permanence, je ne restais qu'une nuit ou deux sur place.<br/>Je chassais, je butais des rôdeurs, je dormais, je butais des rôdeurs…<br/>J'avais pété les plombs. J'étais passée de l'autre côté.<br/>Je crois qu'on finit tous par arriver tout près. <br/>Je me suis jetée dedans.</p><p>Elle baisse la tête.</p><p>Daryl opine doucement.</p><p>Il sait exactement de quoi elle parle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>